religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Tempeliers
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Tempeliers - Video documentaire De Tempeliers code thumb De Orde van de tempeliers of Tempelorde (Orde van de Arme Ridders van Christus en de Tempel van Salomo) (Latijn: Pauperes commilitones Christi Templique Solomonici) was een rooms-katholieke monnikenorde die ten tijde van de Kruistochten een Heilige Oorlog tegen de moslims voerden in het Heilige Land. Ze waren gestructureerd als een ridderorde en erg militair ingesteld. De tempeliers waren nauw verbonden met de kruistochten. Na de val van Jeruzalem verzwakte de steun voor de orde. De Franse koning Filips de Schone maakte vanaf 1307 handig misbruik van de geruchten over geheime rituelen van de orde. Hij had grote sommen geld van de tempeliers geleend. Door zijn schuldenaren te beschuldigen van ketterij kon hij ze laten arresteren, martelen en laten veroordelen tot de brandstapel. Na de val van de Latijnse staten heeft paus Clemens V de tempelorde in 1312 opgeheven onder druk van Filips. Door het abrupt wegvallen van de tempeliers, die in hun bijna 200 jarig bestaan waren uitgegroeid tot de spil van de Europese financiële wereld, ontstonden speculaties, legendes en mythen. Dit proces duurt voort tot de dag van vandaag. Tempel van Salomo In 1120 legden een aantal ridders de monnikengeloften af voor de aartsbisschop van Jeruzalem en beloofden tevens de heilige plaatsen te beschermen. Ze kregen onderdak in een vleugel van het paleis van koning Boudewijn II dat grensde aan de vroegere al-Aqsamoskee. Al snel hadden ze de beschikking over heel de Tempelberg. Daar had koning Salomo rond 1.000 v.Chr zijn tempel gebouwd, maar na de verwoesting in 70 n.Chr. was er niets meer te vinden. Daar zou de profeet Mohammed aan zijn hemelvaart begonnen zijn en hadden de moslims de al-Aqsamoskee en de Rotskoepel gebouwd. De tempeliers breidden het gebied uit en zetten er nieuwe gebouwen op. De al-Aqsamoskee werd de Salomonstempel en de Rotskoepel werd tot kerk gewijd. Vrijwel direct noemde de groep zich de tempelorde. Toen de moslimleider Saladin in 1187 Jeruzalem heroverde, verwijderde hij elk spoor van de tempeliers op de Tempelberg. Vanaf 1191 verhuisden ze hun hoofdkwartier naar Akko. Grondregel De orde had manschappen en middelen nodig. De eerste grootmeester Hugo van Payns maakte een propagandatocht in het westen en wist grote delen van Europa te interesseren voor de beweging. Maar het Vaticaan moest de orde wel eerst officieel erkennen. Het was monniken verboden om bloed te vergieten, dus was een kerkelijke zegen over het verschijnsel van riddermonniken gewenst. Paus Honorius II liet in januari 1129 de Grondregel van de tempelorde goedkeuren op het concilie van Troyes. Het reglement van de cisterciënzers van Bernard van Clairvaux had model gestaan. Er was vrijwel geen aandacht voor het militaire; het accent lag op de monnikentaak zoals het beschermen van armen, weduwen, wezen en kerken. Later verschenen er zes aanvullingen op de Grondregel die wel militaire paragrafen zouden bevatten. De bul ''Omne datum optimum'' van paus Eugenius III verleende in 1139 een groot aantal voorrechten aan de tempelorde. Ze mochten hun statuten opstellen, een grootmeester verkiezen en priesters benoemen. Ze hoefden geen kerkelijke belastingen betalen en hadden zelf recht op de tienden. De orde viel rechtstreeks onder het gezag van de paus. Ze waren onafhankelijk van de reguliere geestelijkheid en de wereldlijke overheid, ze konden zich onttrekken aan het gezag van de aartsbisschop en koning van Jeruzalem. De reguliere geestelijkheid had het moeilijk met de bevoorrechte positie van de tempeliers, hoewel andere monniken- en ridderorden ook dergelijke voorrechten hadden. Het Hiërarchisch statuut uit 1165 was een aanvulling op de Grondregel. In deze militaire handleiding werd gesproken over de functies en bevoegdheden van de leden, de wijze van oorlog voeren en de procedure om een grootmeester te kiezen. Voor dit laatste werden de provinciecommandeurs uitgenodigd op het hoofdkwartier. Alle aanwezige leden deden mee met het benoemen van twee keuzeheren. Het tweetal vulde zich in trapjes aan tot dertien, bestaand uit acht ridders, vier soldaten en een kapelaan. Deze mannen gingen in conclaaf en kozen een nieuwe grootmeester. Heilige Oorlog De tempelorde voerde een Heilige Oorlog tegen de islam. Pelgrims gingen langs de pelgrimsroutes naar de heilige plaatsen in het Heilige Land. Daarom moesten de tempeliers zorgen voor de bescherming van de pelgrims, de beveiliging van de pelgrimsroutes, de heilige plaatsen en de bevrijding van het Heilige Land. Ondanks het statuut van monnikenorde waren de tempeliers in de eerste plaats militairen. Ze beschouwden zichzelf als de militie van Christus. Het was toegestaan om moslims te doden, maar wie een christen doodde, werd uit de orde gezet. De tempeliers waren berucht voor hun religieus fanatisme en militant karakter. Het waren vechtersbazen die veel geweld gebruikten tegen de vijanden van hun geloof en met gelijke munt terugbetaald werden. De moslimleider Saladin was bijvoorbeeld edelmoedig tegenover gewone ridders, maar tempeliers en hospitaalridders vermoordde hij allemaal. Na de slag bij Hattin (1187) liet hij hen op rituele wijze ter dood brengen. Ook zijn opvolgers kenden geen genade voor de ridderorden. Monnikenorde De tempeliers waren een traditionele kloosterorde. Ze deden afstand van de wereld om God te dienen en hun ziel te redden. Ze legden de gangbare monnikengeloften van armoede, kuisheid en gehoorzaamheid af. In het dagelijks leven moesten de monniken bidden, vasten, boete doen en delen met de armen. Ze aten in gemeenschappelijke eetzalen in absolute stilte, terwijl er uit de bijbel voorgelezen werd. Hun kruin werd geschoren, maar ze lieten hun baard staan. De ridders droegen een wit kleed, de soldaten een bruin of zwart kleed. Het beroemde rode tempelierskruis stond symbool voor het lijden van Christus. Tijdens de wekelijkse kapittelvergaderingen moesten de leden één na één hun zonden opbiechten. Er waren priesters om de absolutie te geven. Het was de leden ten strengste verboden geld of goederen te bezitten. Gokken en overmatig drankgebruik waren ook verboden. Bij monniken was het gezelschap van vrouwen niet gewenst. De tempeliers hadden een grote collectie relikwieën. De belangrijkste was het Ware Kruis. In 1099 werd een stuk van het kruis van Christus gevonden in de Heilige Grafkerk. Het werd opgeborgen in de tempel en meegenomen op bijna alle militaire acties van de christenen. Het Ware Kruis werd door tien tempelridders dag en nacht bewaakt. Ridderorde Maar de tempeliers waren vooral een ridderorde. Aan het hoofd van de organisatie stond de grootmeester. De Grondregel gaf hem het statuut van alleenheerser, maar volgens het Hiërarchisch statuut moest hij in veel situaties overleggen met andere broeders of het Algemeen Kapittel. De orde heeft tweeëntwintig grootmeesters gekend waaronder zeventien Fransen. Het Algemeen Kapittel vond plaats op het hoofdkwartier op initiatief van de grootmeester. Deze vergadering besliste mee over belangrijke benoemingen, land, kastelen, oorlog en vrede. De grootcommandeur was de commandeur van de provincie Jeruzalem en de plaatsvervanger van de grootmeester. De provinciecommandeurs waren baas over hun provincie, maarschalken hadden de leiding over het leger. In het leger waren de ridders de elitetroepen. Iemand kon enkel tempelridder worden als hij de wettige zoon van een ridder was. Het was een eretitel die naast een hoger aanzien ook privileges opleverde zoals zwaardere wapens en meer paarden. De ridders werden bijgestaan door gewone soldaten en turcopolieren. Deze laatsten waren autochtone huurlingen, al dan niet van christelijke afkomst. Ze vochten op dezelfde wijze als de Turken: te paard met pijl en boog. De tempelorde beschikte over een aanzienlijke strijdmacht van 600 ridders, 2.000 soldaten en duizenden huurlingen. Internationale organisatie De tempelorde was een internationale organisatie die zijn manschappen en middelen haalde uit alle delen van West-Europa. Toch waren de Fransen toonaangevend binnen de orde. De bakermat van de tempeliers lag in de Champagne; de orde was van meet af aan populair in Frankrijk en het grootste deel van de grootmeesters, leden en commanderijen was Frans. Heilige Land en landen van overzee Jeruzalem was het centrum van hun wereld. In het Heilige Land lagen de drie belangrijkste provincies: Jeruzalem, Tripoli en Antiochië. Daar vonden de militaire acties plaats en lagen hun kastelen. De overige tien provincies werden aangeduid als de ‘''landen van overzee''’: Frankrijk, Zuid-Frankrijk, Engeland, Portugal, Aragon, Noord-Italië, Zuid-Italië, Hongarije, Oost-Europa en Cyprus. Dat waren de wingewesten van de orde waar hun commanderijen lagen. In Spanje en Portugal echter vochten de tempeliers ook mee tegen de moren, maar speelden een vrij ondergeschikte rol bij de herovering van het schiereiland. In de elfde eeuw was een bescheiden deel in christelijke handen, halverwege de twaalfde eeuw was dat iets meer dan de helft. Daardoor verwijderde het front zich meer en meer van de tientallen kastelen van de tempeliers. De aandacht van de Spaanse tempeliers voor de Reconquista was minimaal. Commanderijen en kastelen De commanderijen van de tempeliers waren herenboerderijen die bestonden uit hoeven, schuren, akkers, weilanden, wijngaarden en kapellen. Ze moesten de toevloed verzekeren van manschappen, geld, eten, paarden, wapens en bouwmaterialen. De commanderijen huisvestten ongeveer vier leden die werden bijgestaan door tientallen landarbeiders. Er waren meestal geen ridders aanwezig. De tempeliers exploiteerden ruim 1.000 commanderijen in de landen van overzee, waarvan minstens 800 in Frankrijk. Engeland telde er 40, Duitsland 36. Ze waren gelegen langs de Europese pelgrimsroutes en in de havensteden richting Heilige Land. De commanderijen van Londen, Parijs en La Rochelle werden uitgebouwd tot vestigingen. De tempeliers verwierven steeds meer bezittingen in het Midden-Oosten. Ze waren de grootste landeigenaren geworden, bezaten de meeste kastelen en hadden duizenden werklieden in dienst. Naast deze grote kastelen bezaten ze nog tientallen kleinere: *In Jeruzalem: Beaufort, Zefat, Pelgrimsburcht, La Fève en Gaza *In Tripoli: Chastel Blanc en Tortosa *In Antiochië: Baghras, La Roche de Roussel en La Roche Guillaume Inkomsten en uitgaven De voornaamste bron van inkomsten waren schenkingen. De tempelorde kreeg ettelijke duizenden giften van koningen, graven, pausen, kardinalen, bisschoppen, landheren en eenvoudige lieden. Naast de commanderijen ontvingen ze geld, kerken, kloosters, gastenverblijven, ziekenhuizen, huizen, tuinen, markten, molens, smidsen, et cetera. Die goederen begonnen dan zelf winsten voort te brengen. De opbrengsten van de commanderijen werden regelmatig aan het hoofdkwartier afgestaan. De tempeliers hadden vele parochiekerken die geld opleverden via missen en collecten. De tempeliers opereerden meer en meer als bankier, rentmeester en inner van belastingen. De Franse koning Lodewijk VII leende bij de tempelorde een gigantisch bedrag om de Tweede Kruistocht voort te kunnen zetten. Vanaf dat moment werden de tempeliers de belangrijkste bankier van het Franse koningshuis. Filips II Augustus liet tijdens zijn afwezigheid voor de Derde Kruistocht alle inkomsten van zijn gebieden betalen aan de Parijse tempel. De Engelse koningen Jan zonder Land en Hendrik III leenden forse bedragen. De Londense tempel, en later de Parijse tempel, was toen de bewaarplaats voor de Engelse kroonjuwelen. De tempelorde gaf grote leningen aan paus Alexander III en zamelde geldsommen voor hem in. De tempeliers beheerden bedragen voor verschillende baronnen en kooplieden. Ze werden ingeschakeld om kerkelijke en wereldlijke belastingen te innen. Daartegenover stond dat de tempeliers gevrijwaard waren van kerkelijke belastingen, de tienden mochten houden en goederen belastingvrij exporteerden naar het Heilige Land. Ze bezaten eigen werven en koopvaardijschepen. Akko was hun belangrijkste haven. De orde haalde zeker ook inkomsten uit het Midden-Oosten. Ze eisten belastingen op havens, markten en molens. Ze vroegen beschermgeld aan sultans en de sjiitische sekte van de Assassins. Ze ondernamen plundertochten tot diep in het land van de moslims, vergaarden buit en eisten losgeld voor krijgsgevangenen. Tegelijk spendeerden de tempeliers fortuinen aan hun militair apparaat. De bouw van het kasteel Zefat kostte bijvoorbeeld 1,1 miljoen bezanten, maar ook het onderhouden van kastelen en ridders was erg duur. Paarden werden geïmporteerd vanuit Europa, omdat de Arabische paarden te licht gebouwd waren. Tussen 1180 en 1260 was de prijs van paarden verzesvoudigd. Zelf moest de tempelorde ook gevangen ridders vrijkopen. Kruisridderorden In de 12e eeuw ontstonden er verscheidene religieuze orden met een militaire taak. Ze streden allemaal voor het Heilige Land en werden concurrenten van elkaar. De spanningen konden hoog oplopen. Ook in het westen zag men de verdeeldheid van de kruisridderorden. Op het concilie van Lyon (1274) werd voor het eerst over een samengaan van de ridderorden gesproken. Paus Bonifatius VIII zette de discussie voort. Vooral de twee Franse ridderorden (tempeliers en hospitaalridders) kwamen in aanmerking, maar grootmeester Jacques de Molay was mordicus tegen. Concurrenten De Orde van Sint-Jan (hospitaalridders, johannieters) werd in 1113 erkend door de paus. Ze mochten hun leider benoemen, tienden innen en waren alleen verantwoording schuldig aan de paus. Hun enige officiële doel was het helpen van armen en zieken, maar al sinds 1136 gingen ze zich meer richten op de strijd tegen de moslims. Pas aan het einde van de 12e eeuw gaf de paus toestemming voor de militaire doelstelling. Men krijgt de indruk dat de hospitaalridders hun soldatentaak opvoerden door de groeiende populariteit van de tempelorde. De tempeliers en de hospitaalridders waren de twee belangrijkste ridderorden. Het is moeilijk uit te maken welke orde de machtigste en rijkste was. De Duitse Orde ontstond tegen het einde van de twaalfde eeuw, omdat er een manifest taalprobleem was met de twee andere ridderorden die Franstalig waren. Door de concurrentie met de Duitse Orde hadden de tempeliers betrekkelijk weinig bezittingen in Duitsland. Omdat Nederland toen sterk onder Duitse invloed stond, was de Duitse Orde er ook groter dan de tempeliers. Militair belang De kruisridderorden hadden een belangrijke militaire positie in de Latijnse staten. De tempeliers en de hospitaalridders konden elk ongeveer 600 ridders in de strijd werpen, evenveel als de 1.200 ridders van het politiek bestuur. Ze gaven militair advies, namen deel aan diplomatieke missies en beheerden de kastelen. Vanaf 1150 hadden de politieke leiders het beheer van de kastelen overgedragen aan de ridderordes, omdat zij de enigen waren die over voldoende financiële middelen beschikten. Het overgrote deel van de kastelen in de Latijnse staten werd bemand door de ridderorden. Kastelen waren er van essentieel belang om het gering aantal westerse soldaten te compenseren. De ridderorden werden ook op de meest kwetsbare posities van een legercolonne geposteerd. In de dertiende eeuw waren zij de enigen die zich nog interesseerden voor het platteland van Antiochië en Tripoli. Regelmatig werd het grootste deel van de krijgsmacht van de tempelorde gedood door de moslims. In Hattin (1187), La Forbie (1244) en de Zevende Kruistocht (1248) sneuvelden telkens 300 à 400 tempeliers. De orde zat constant verlegen om nieuwe vechtersbazen en nam het niet zo nauw met de toetredingseisen. Hoewel de Grondregel uitdrukkelijk verbood dat de orde leden wierf onder geëxcommuniceerden, liet de Franse vertaling dat wel toe. Dat waren roofridders of andere zware gevallen. Paus Innocentius III klaagde in 1207 over het gemak waarmee de tempelorde nieuwe leden aannam. Volgens hem zat er te veel tuig tussen. Einde van de Latijnse staten Na de val van Akko en het koninkrijk Jeruzalem (1291) verhuisden de ridderorden hun hoofdkwartier naar het eiland Cyprus. Ze zetten hun strijd tegen de moslims verder voort ter zee. In 1300 kwam het tot diverse piratenacties bij Egyptische en Syrische havensteden. De tempeliers mengden zich in de staatszaken op Cyprus en steunden een staatsgreep. De tempelorde en een deel van de geestelijkheid bleef hangen in het verleden. Op verzoek van paus Clemens V kwam grootmeester Jacques de Molay in 1307 nog met een uitgewerkt plan voor de herovering van het Heilige Land. Het proces (1307-1312) Koning Filips de Schone De Franse koning Filips de Schone was de machtigste vorst van zijn tijd. Zijn politiek was erop gericht om het gezag van het Franse koningshuis te versterken. Door zijn oorlogen met de Engelsen en de Vlamingen verkeerde hij vanaf het begin van zijn regering in financiële problemen. Hij zocht geld bij de Katholieke Kerk, de Lombarden, de joden en via muntdevaluaties. Filips wilde de macht van de Katholieke Kerk breken. Hij verbood de verdere uitbreiding van de bezittingen van de rooms-katholieke monnikenorden en duldde geen kerkelijke inmenging meer met wereldlijke zaken. De strijd laaide zo fel op dat Filips in 1303 een soort proces hield, waarbij hij paus Bonifatius VIII van onder meer ketterij, afgoderij, simonie, sodomie en moord beschuldigde. Hij wilde Bonifatius afzetten en bedreigde hem met de dood. De volgende paus verzoende zich met de Franse koning. In de eerste jaren van zijn regering leek er geen vuiltje aan de lucht tussen Filips en de tempeliers. Hij maakte gebruik van hun financiële diensten, zoals ambtenaren uitbetalen, munten slaan, belastingen innen, de financiën van koning en prinsen beheren. In 1295 werd wel een deel van de activiteiten overgenomen door een nieuwe koninklijke organisatie. In 1304 ontving de visiteur van de tempeliers een oorkonde waarin de Franse koning beloofde de orde te beschermen. Volgens een kroniek uit 1308 zou Filips de paus in 1305 gevraagd hebben om de beide Franse ridderorden te verenigen en onder de leiding te plaatsen van de Franse monarchie. In 1306 zocht hij bescherming in de Parijse tempel, nadat er onlusten uitgebroken waren na een muntdevaluatie. In maart 1307 woonde hij nog een inwijdingsdienst bij. Rond die tijd begonnen er aan het Franse hof geruchten de ronde te doen over de duistere praktijken van de tempeliers. In mei 1307 spraken paus Clemens V en grootmeester Jacques de Molay over de beschuldigingen. In juni 1307 werd er tijdens de kapittelvergadering van de Parijse tempel ook over gesproken. Arrestatie, ketterij, inquisitie en bekentenissen Op 13 oktober 1307 werden ongeveer tweeduizend tempeliers gearresteerd in Frankrijk, waaronder de grootmeester Jacques de Molay. Al de gevangenen en hun bezittingen kwamen onder het beheer van de Franse koning. Dat bleef zo gedurende de vijf jaren van het proces. Hoewel er weinig liquide middelen aangetroffen werden, weet men van diverse commanderijen dat Filips ze verkocht of verhuurd heeft. De Orde van de tempeliers werd beschuldigd van ketterij. Enkel de Kerk was gemachtigd om daar een oordeel over te vellen. Wanneer Filips IV aan zijn baljuws opdroeg om alle tempeliers te arresteren, gebeurde dat op verzoek van de Franse inquisiteur Willem d’Imbert. Deze dominicaanse monnik was tevens Filips' biechtvader. De gevangenen werden beschikbaar gesteld aan de inquisitie. Deze kerkelijke rechtbank ging er altijd van uit dat ze gelijk had en de beschuldigingen juist waren. Wie bekende, kreeg vergiffenis. Wie ontkende, kreeg de doodstraf. Wie zijn bekentenis herriep, kreeg zeker de doodstraf. Via een pauselijke bul van 1252 werd het martelen ingevoerd. Men redeneerde dat een onschuldige martelingen kon doorstaan, als het ging over de redding van zijn ziel. De eerste verhoren zijn van grote invloed geweest op het verdere verloop van het proces. Er zijn 138 verslagen van de Parijse verhoren uit oktober en november 1307 bewaard gebleven. Slechts vier leden ontkenden alles, de anderen gaven toe dat de orde schuldig was aan een deel van de beschuldigingen. Het staat vast dat de meerderheid van de gevangenen gemarteld werd. Op 24 oktober 1307 ging ook grootmeester Jacques de Molay door de knieën. Hij bekende dat men hem tijdens zijn toetreding 42 jaar vroeger gedwongen had om het beeld van Christus te verloochenen en op het kruis te spuwen. Hij geloofde dat men hem niet anders behandeld had dan de anderen. De volgende dag herhaalde hij zijn verklaring in het openbaar. Daarna onderschreven 38 leden, onder wie de hoogste leiders, ten overstaan van een groep toehoorders de verklaring van de grootmeester. Daarmee kon Filips zijn actie gemakkelijk rechtvaardigen. Paus Clemens V Paus Clemens V was een Franse bisschop die zijn benoeming tot paus dankte aan Filips IV. De koning had gedacht dat het proces na de bekentenissen snel afgehandeld zou worden, maar de paus reageerde verrassend. Hij trotseerde Filips, hechtte geen geloof aan de roddels, noemde het een aanslag op de kerk en eiste tevergeefs dat de bezittingen werden overgedragen aan kerk. De paus zorgde ervoor dat het proces nog jaren aansleepte. Op 22 november 1307 droeg de paus alle christelijke vorsten op de tempeliers te arresteren en hun bezittingen beschikbaar te stellen aan de kerk in afwachting van het proces. In december 1307 trok de grootmeester zijn bekentenis in tegenover twee kardinalen, vele andere leden deden hetzelfde. In februari 1308 schortte de paus de activiteiten van de Franse inquisiteurs op, maar Filips ging door met zijn campagne tegen de tempelorde. In juni 1308 liet hij in Poitiers 72 tempeliers verschijnen voor de paus. Ze waren zorgvuldig gekozen en bevestigden de teneur van de verhoren van oktober 1307. In augustus 1308 erkenden de hoogste leiders van de tempelorde op het kasteel van Chinon opnieuw delen van de aanklacht. Op 12 augustus 1308 verscheen de pauselijke aanklacht tegen de tempelorde. De belangrijkste van de 127 artikelen waren: verloochenen van Jezus Christus, aanbidden van een afgod, kusrituelen en andere homoseksuele praktijken, zich verrijken op een illegale manier. Tot deze zaken zou men reeds lang aangezet worden in de hele orde. Een pauselijke commissie moest de aanklacht onderzoeken en zich uitspreken over de orde, de aartsbisschoppen konden recht spreken over de individuele tempeliers. Bijna alle leden van de commissie hadden nauwe relaties met het Franse koningshuis. In maart 1309 bleek nog eens hoeveel invloed de Franse koning had op de paus, toen Clemens zijn hofhouding naar Avignon verhuisde en de Babylonische ballingschap der pausen begon. In april 1310 was de verdediging van de tempeliers op haar sterkst. Er hadden zich bijna 600 leden aangemeld voor het proces. Ze voerden aan dat de bekentenissen door marteling verkregen waren. Men wist van 36 tempeliers dat ze omgekomen waren tijdens de verhoren in Parijs. Maar in mei 1310 begon de Parijse aartsbisschop Philippe de Marigny individuele tempeliers te vonnissen. Op het hoogtepunt van de verdediging liet hij er 54 verbranden. Het waren strijdbare leden die de orde wilden verdedigen en hun bekentenissen teruggetrokken hadden. De Franse aartsbisschoppen gingen door met het berechten van individuele leden. Dat kraakte de verdediging volledig. Weinigen hadden nog de moed om de orde te verdedigen. Slechts 87 van de oorspronkelijke 597 verdedigers kwamen opdagen. Opheffing Paus Clemens V opende op 16 oktober 1311 het concilie van Vienne. In de maanden vooraf had hij zich beziggehouden met het bewijsmateriaal tegen de orde en instructies verzonden over het verkrijgen van bekentenissen via martelingen. Hij liet negen tempelridders arresteren die de orde wilden verdedigen. In maart 1312 verscheen Filips in Vienne. Hij had twee broers, drie zonen en een groot leger meegebracht om indruk te maken. Op 3 april 1312 deelde de paus mee aan het concilie dat hij besloten had om de tempelorde op te heffen zonder haar te veroordelen voor ketterij. In de bul Vox in Excelso stond letterlijk: “''Het is waar dat voornoemde orde op grond van processen, tegen haar als ketterse organisatie gevoerd, door een definitieve uitspraak niet veroordeeld kan worden. Daarom heffen wij, niet zonder bitterheid en zielensmart, niet door een gerechtelijke uitspraak, maar uit vaderlijke zorg en apostolische onvolkomenheid, de genoemde tempelorde tezamen met al haar instellingen, bepalingen en namen voor eeuwig met toestemming van het heilige concilie op.” De bezittingen van de tempeliers vervielen aan de hospitaalorde die wel 200.000 pond aan de koning moest betalen voor de proceskosten. In augustus 1312 schreef Filips dat hij instemde met het besluit, als de hospitaalorde volledig zou hervormd worden. Hij dacht al aan zijn volgend slachtoffer. en commandeur Godfried van Charney werden op 18 maart 1314 verbrand in Parijs]] De veroordeling van de leden verliep betrekkelijk geruisloos. Veel gewone broeders traden toe tot een kloosterorde of sleten hun dagen op de vroegere commanderijen. De vier leiders echter werden onderworpen aan een pauselijke rechtbank van kardinalen. Op 18 maart 1314 werden ze op een openbare rechtszitting in Parijs veroordeeld tot levenslange gevangenisstraf. Maar grootmeester Jacques de Molay en commandeur Godfried van Charney maakten van de gelegenheid gebruik om hun eerdere bekentenissen in te trekken en de orde onschuldig te verklaren. Toen Filips daar lucht van kreeg, liet hij de twee mannen nog diezelfde dag sterven op de brandstapel. De tempelorde werd in haar hele bestaan nooit verdacht van ketterij of overtreding van geloofsregels. In de strafbepalingen van de tempelorde stond dat men voor homoseksualiteit uit de orde gezet werd. Er werd nooit een spoor gevonden van afgodsbeelden en geheime voorschriften. De afgedwongen bekentenissen over kusrituelen en afgoden vertoonden zo’n grote verscheidenheid dat er geen waarde aan gehecht moet worden. De tempeliers hebben de inquisitie willen plezieren door te bekennen wat ze wilde horen. In andere landen was het verschil met Frankrijk enorm. Daar reageerden ze met ongeloof; er waren weinig verhoren, martelingen, bekentenissen en veroordelingen. Het was wel een handige manier om de bezittingen van de tempelorde af te nemen. Twee motieven De Franse koning Filips de Schone was de drijvende kracht achter de ontbinding van de Orde van de tempeliers. Van meet af aan was hij van plan de orde te vernietigen. Dan sloeg hij twee vliegen in één klap: # Politiek: Filips duldde op het Franse grondgebied geen paramilitaire organisatie die aan zijn gezag ontsnapte. # Financieel: Hij kon zijn lege schatkist spijzen met de bezittingen van de tempelorde. De katholieke kerk was niet opgewassen tegen de machtige koning van Frankrijk. Veel betrokken geestelijken (paus, aartsbisschoppen, commissie en inquisiteur) waren zelf Fransen, nauw verbonden met de koning en nauwelijks bereid hem tegen te spreken. Als ze al niet actief meewerkten aan zijn plan. Perkament van Chinon werden de verhoren gehouden]] In 2001 vond professor Barbara Frale bij toeval het ''perkament van Chinon in het Vaticaans Geheim Archief. Het document uit 1308-1314 was verkeerdelijk in het archief van de 17e eeuw terecht gekomen. Het beschreef de verhoren van 79 tempeliers, waarvan de beroemdste tussen 28 juni en 2 juli 1308 gehouden werden in het kasteel van Chinon. Het bevat ook aantekeningen van paus Clemens V gericht aan bisschop Jacques Fournier (de latere paus Benedictus XII). Daaruit zou blijken dat Clemens de tempeliers in 1314 vrijgesproken heeft van ketterij, hen de pauselijke absolutie geschonken heeft en zelfs vergiffenis gevraagd heeft. Hij ontbond de tempelorde onder politieke druk van de Franse koning Filips IV. Het Vaticaan gaf op 25 oktober 2007 het boek Processus contra Templarios uit en verklaarde de tempeliers niet langer ketters. De publicatie was gebaseerd op het perkament van Chinon. In 2008 spanden nazaten van de tempeliers in Spanje een rechtszaak aan tegen paus Benedictus XVI om de goede naam van de tempelorde te herstellen. Geheime processtukken van de Tempeliers openbaar Knights Templar heirs in legal battle with the Pope http://www.scrinium.org/scrinium/Opere.php?idProgetto=3&idOpera=20&idLingua=2 http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/worldnews/1565252/Vatican-paper-set-to-clear-Knights-Templar.html http://www.nrc.nl/buitenland/article1851683.ece/Vaticaan_rehabiliteert_Tempeliers http://geschiedenis.vpro.nl/programmas/3299530/afleveringen/36097188/items/37392869/ Mythevorming De mythevorming rond de Orde van de tempeliers nam in de loop der eeuwen gigantische proporties aan. Er werden de meest ongeloofwaardige verhalen verzonnen. Daar zijn een aantal redenen voor: # De tempeliers waren ongewone monniken. Ten tijde van de Kruistochten voerden ze in het Heilige Land een Heilige Oorlog tegen de moslims. Ze vochten als ridders en waren de meest militaire van alle kruisridderorden. # Ze gingen om met de hoogste kerkelijke en wereldlijke kringen. Pausen, koningen, edellieden en rijke families maakten gebruik van hun financiële diensten. Ze vervulden geregeld diplomatieke en publieke taken en kregen vele schenkingen en voorrechten. In het algemeen behoorden de leden zelf tot de lagere adel. # Ze waren behoorlijk rijk, maar de hospitaalridders en andere kloosterorden waren minstens even rijk. In de overlevering werd de tempeliers een fabelachtige rijkdom toegedicht. # Het proces van de tempelorde maakte veel ophef. Koning, paus, ketterij, inquisitie, martelingen, bekentenissen en doodstraffen, het blijft een combinatie die tot de verbeelding spreekt en controverse uitlokt. # We weten betrekkelijk weinig over de orde. Het archief is verloren gegaan en het was de leden ten strengste verboden met anderen over de orde te praten. Dergelijke geheimhouding was niets bijzonders voor broederschappen. Geheim voortbestaan In kringen van vrijmetselaars en liefhebbers van esoterische kennis gaat het verhaal dat de orde nog eeuwenlang in het geheim is blijven bestaan. In sommige boeken kan men lezen dat er nog tot in deze eeuw grootmeesters van de tempeliers in functie waren. Ook is er sprake van grote schatten die door de tempeliers zijn verborgen en, bijvoorbeeld in Rennes-le-Château zouden zijn teruggevonden. Daarvoor is echter geen bewijs. Sommige organisaties knopen aan bij de traditie van de tempeliers zoals zij die zien. Zie ook *Grootmeester van de Orde van de tempeliers *Pseudo-orde Externe links *Tempeliers.be *Tempelieren.nl *Mogelijk rehabilitatie Tempeliers op komst (12 oktober 2007) Voetnoten Categorie:Orde der Tempeliers Categorie:Ridderorde Categorie:Broederschap